VF Ze Mix
by Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. VF and Ze


Title: VF / Ze Mix

Author: Nbsiren

Rating: M

Pairing: Asami x Takaba, Waki x Magane, Raizou x Kon, Konoe x Kotoha, Genma x Himi, Shoui x Asari, Ouka x Benio, Tsukito/Seiji x Hatsuhi, Moriya x Ryuusei

Spoilers: none

Warnings: Language, smex

Summary: Totally AU.

Disclaimer: Viewfinder characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Ze characters belong to Shimizu Yuki. Other characters are mine.

Author's note: Bangs head on desk...evil bunnies

* * *

Stepping off the elevator four men make their way down a pricey decorated hallway to the conference room for a private meeting.

They hear voices coming from the room as they reach the door, and the voices going quiet as the door opens.

A tall man wearing glasses enters first, stopping just past the door, moving aside for the next person.

When those in the room see the golden eyed man enter most of those sitting around the table stand and bow, waiting for the man to take his place at the head of the table.

Most miss seeing a young man enter just after the golden eyed man and a tall, bulky man at the rear closing the door behind him.

The man with glasses steps forward, places files on the table in front of the golden eyed man then steps back.

Opening the top file, "Hiromi your report."

"Revenue has increased 7% and is expected to increase next quarter as well due to the improvements that were done…"

[Two hours later]

The golden eyed man stood to leave, a voice calling out, "Asami-sama, I see you have someone new with you…"

"Indeed." He replies as he turns and goes out the door.

Once they were in the car and on the road, "Akihito, your impressions."

"Hiromi's group looks to be steady, profits from them are stable. Shindo's group has been on the fast track lately, but they'll hit a wall soon enough and we'll see if he can climb it. Asakura's group is traditional that having to "compete" with the younger groups for increasing profits is probably giving him heartburn, he looked like he had something sour in his mouth when they were giving their reports."

"Akihito…"

"Well it's true Kei! Pfft… Anyway Narita's, Saiga's Kariya's and Kosaka's groups are doing as expected, no surprises there. Okamoto and Harada were giving off bad vibes, if it's because they weren't expecting someone they didn't know to be there or that their groups are the bottom two for profits…"

"Akihito."

He grins and blinks his hazel eyes, "Yes, Ryuichi?"

"Brat."

Akihito's grin widens as he turns and lays his head on Asami's lap.

* * *

Stepping off onto their floor, Akihito leads the way down the hallway to the penthouse door.

Once inside, Akihito heads to the kitchen to start making dinner, Asami goes to his study, and Kei and Kazumi go through the door that connects Asami's penthouse to theirs next door.

Just as Akihito was placing the food on the table, Asami walks out of his study, goes to Akihito, drags him close, and pops his finger into his mouth.

As a coppery taste fills his mouth, Akihito looks at Asami, "Paper cut." He rolls his eyes at Asami's words but continues using his tongue on the finger, only to pull it out a moment later.

Saliva connecting the end of Asami's finger and his mouth hangs for a second between them before dropping.

Using his now healed finger, Asami wipes a stray bit of saliva from Akihito's face before taking his lips.

Managing to pull away, "Your dinner…"

"Later."

* * *

Opening the door on the stand by the couch, Asami pulls a jar out, and twists the lid off before dipping a finger in.

Taking his hand, he rubs the ointment over the small cut on Akihito's finger, watching as it disappears.

After tucking his hand under the blanket, he closes the jar, replacing it in the stand before going to the table to eat.

* * *

Arriving at one of Asami's warehouses, Kazumi parks the limo near a side door. Kei gets out, goes to the door, unlocks it, and enters to check around.

Coming back out, he opens the limo door for Asami and Akihito. Once inside, Asami strides across the mostly empty warehouse to a particular spot before stopping.

Kei and Kazumi go to the office and bring out a plush couch, setting it down for Asami to relax on while they wait for the time the other party is due to arrive.

As soon as he sits, he pulls Akihito down onto his lap, smirking at Akihito's squeak of surprise.

Adjusting Akihito's body across his lap the way he wants, he places a finger on his lips as his eyes shift to look at the main entrance. Soon enough a shutter lifts and a large group of men enter.

Asami stares at the ones whose eyes stay on Akihito too long, waiting till they look elsewhere before turning his gaze to the leader of the other group.

"Asami-san, I am Ohayashi Hiroshi, I've succeeded the Toshigawa group as boss."

"So tell me why I should let you live."

"Let me live Asami-san? Why would you want to kill me?"

"The deal with the Toshigawa group was that only the boss of the group would be the one to meet me. I also know who his first and second choice of successor are, you are neither. The only way for you to be here claiming to be the boss is for them to have been killed. Also the only way for you to know the location of this meeting would be if Touya was heavily tortured since he was the only one to know the time and place."

"He was marvelously tortured. He refused to listen to those of us that were asking to expand the group's territory. He consistently refused without any explanation at all. He was not fit to lead the group if he wouldn't use his power to take the group forward."

"So you have no knowledge at all of how the upper inner tier of the Toshigawa group works. No clue that you killed the man I chose as boss for that group."

"You...chose…?"

"Indeed." Asami smirks at Ohayashi, "I am the head of the entire underworld, my empire is quite large outside of Japan as well. Territories and their boundaries as well as which groups watch over them are my decision."

Ohayashi looks at Asami in shock before giving an unnerved laugh, "So that means that I kill you I take your place?" Ohayashi's eyes go to Akihito, and he unconsciously licks his lips. "I will be more than happy to console your boy toy, until I get bored with him and give him to my men to enjoy."

Ohayashi raises a hand and his men bring out their guns, aiming at Asami.

_"Everyone pointing a gun at me, turn the gun to your own head and pull the trigger."_

Ohayashi snickers before stiffening in shock at the sound of multiple gunshots.

Whirling around, he watches as the men that came with him fall to the ground dead, their heads in different states from a self inflicted gunshot.

Slowly turning to face Asami again, he's surprised to see him bleeding from various wounds. He watches as the boy on Asami's lap turn slightly in the man's lap and begin to lick at the wounds.

Shockingly Asami's wounds disappear as the boy continues to lick them, and scratches and gouges started to appear on the boy but no blood came out.

_"Ohayashi pick up a gun and shoot both of your knees."_

* * *

"Ry-Ryuichi...faster...more...faster…"

Sliding his hands down Akihito's chest, he grips his hips, thrusting up at the same time he pulls Akihito's body down.

"My Akihito…"

Asami's voice in his ear tips Akihito over the edge. "Ryuichi!" He yells out as he orgasms.

Asami bites Akihito's shoulder and grunts as he fills him a couple thrusts later.

He nuzzles Akihito's neck, inhaling his scent before reaching into the storage compartment for a jar of ointment.

Holding him close he rubs ointment on the wounds on his back, and after the last of them closed, he leans him back, smirking as Akihito clenches around him. He almost shivers when he thickens and Akihito moans, even more sensitive post orgasm.

He covers the wounds with ointment and after the last closes up he starts another round with Akihito.

After cleaning up and redressing Akihito, they arrive back home.

Once inside, Asami tucks Akihito into bed before going to his study to tie up any loose ends of Ohayashi's group that remained.

About an hour later, Akihito wrapped in only a sheet came in, sat on his lap and pouted. "You left me alone in bed to work more?"

"Akihito."

"I know, I know...stupid jerk just had to try to take over and had no clue that who he thought was the top dog really wasn't."

"Dog...is that your opinion...Akihito?"

"Err...I meant supreme head honcho?...ultimate yakuza boss?...king of the underworld?...most elite emperor?"

Asami wraps his arms around Akihito, stands up and carries him back to the bedroom.

* * *

"...and the rest of the week has been kept clear for the trip to the Mitou house."

"Mmm...I wonder what Akihito will fight to have changed this time."

"You enjoy making him bargain for a single change way too much."

"He doesn't need any changes, he's perfect as he is, though he thinks he needs the changes to fit his image of who he thinks fits at my side."

"Maintenance is always...lively...it's a good thing Waki's patience hasn't run out at the things that have been done."

"No one will truly risk pissing off Waki, they know full well what they would lose should they alienate him."

"Akihito will have fun spending time trading recipes with Raizou and giving Kotoha the sweets they make."

"While you and Kazumi relax with Asari and Konoe."

"You of course will drink with Waki when he's not busy with maintenance."

"Akihito and Magane will chase each other around, my kitten and Waki's wolf will be entertaining to watch as we drink."

A hint of a smile appears on Kei's face for a moment before he turns and walks out of the study.

Asami finishes the paperwork on his desk before leaving his study. Halfway through the living room he stops to watch Akihito play the latest Grand Theft Auto game.

The car races through the streets, evading the police chasing him, he screeches to a stop in front of his "garage" before driving it inside, obtaining a new car for his collection.

"Akihito time to pack."

"Hai…"

He logs out, goes to the bedroom, sees Asami setting the luggage on the bed and moves to the dresser to start picking what he wants to pack.

* * *

"Raizou! I hope you have as many recipes to share as I do!"

"Akihito! I'll always have more than you!"

Asami enters the house after Akihito runs in after Raizou. Kei and Kazumi bringing the luggage moments later.

"Same rooms you guys always have."

"You look well Konoe."

"I'm better now that your group has arrived. Kotoha has been impatient in wanting Akihito to come and start cooking with Raizou."

"I'm sure they'll make a few dishes before Akihito starts running around with Magane."

"Asami didn't wear him out during the long drive?"

"Enough to keep him quiet."

Konoe laughed so hard that Kotoha came from the kitchen carrying a bowl that he was licking to see what was causing Konoe to laugh.

"Konoe…"

"It's all right Kotoha."

Kotoha nods, going back to the kitchen while licking the bowl. His eyes lock onto the racks on which cookies are cooling down. He sets the bowl down where he's at and goes over to half crouch at the counter to stare at the cookies, almost as if willing them to cool faster.

Raizou and Akihito long accustomed to Kotoha move around him as they finish up their baking and start to gather things for dinner.

Asami and Waki sip their sake as they enjoy the momentary peace and quiet.

Soon enough they hear Akihito yelling, "Magane! Give it back! We need that for dinner!"

A smile briefly shows on Asami's face before it disappears, he watches Akihito chase Magane who runs by with a wrapped ham.

* * *

Akihito walks out after his maintenance to see Asami waiting for him. Holding his arms out he rolls his eyes before slowly pirouetting for Asami.

Asami reaches out and runs his fingers through Akihito's hair, which is now a couple shades lighter than before. He steps forward, leans in, and inhales, before tilting Akihito's face up.

"My Akihito…" He whispers before kissing him.

"Perverted bastard." Akihito moans when Asami moves to his neck.

Asami's eyes look up to see Waki walking toward them. He bites and then licks Akihito's neck before smirking at Waki.

"Enjoy your kitten."

"Always."


End file.
